


Sis Boom Bah

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), Cheerleaders, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), PWP, cheerleader keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Lance knew it wasn’t just his imagination, knew all the alphas in the school were drooling all over themselves for Keith and his ass and his legs and that beautiful honey-ginger scent of his. Knew that the captain of the football team would give his left foot to be here where Lance was, but he wasn’t. It was the beta Lance who was dating Keith, the beta Lance who got to be with him, and if he had his way he’d be keeping Keith and no alpha ever could have him, either.





	Sis Boom Bah

Lance was, in general, considered very proud and outspoken for a beta. He was flashy and he liked attention, enough to the point where some people even confused him for an alpha. He didn’t think it was the compliment everyone else did when they realized he was in fact a beta and said as much, but that’s because he was already proud of who he was and didn’t need to pose as something he wasn’t.

They said that behind every good alpha was a beta who actually knew what they were doing, and Lance liked to think of himself as one of those betas who got shit done. He was proud of who he was and of how good he was at the things he could do, and if he needed any more validation than that he could get it from his loving family or sexy-as-all-hell boyfriend, thanks.

Speaking of his sexy boyfriend, if there was one thing Lance was really proud of, it was Keith. Not that he was proud of earning Keith’s affection like some kind of trophy - well okay maybe there was a tiny bit of that, but no, he was proud of Keith as in Keith was the prettiest most amazing and badass person in the world and deserved all the attention and love Lance could pour on him. 

And more specifically, proud of Keith because he had just made head cheerleader. He was dating top of the pyramid bitch, and he wasn’t even the quarterback. In fact Lance was kind of the opposite of a quarterback. He was the guy who tossed that cute little omega onto the pyramid once the other cheerleaders were stacked.

Yes, Lance and Keith were BOTH cheerleaders. And if you thought that was lame, you had never had a hottie in a tiny miniskirt stand on your shoulders. 

No, the truth was Lance loved being a cheerleader. It was fun, it was showy, it was athletic, and it required his hands on an array of sexy bare legs and tiny omega bodies for several hours of daily practice. What was there to complain about?

His favorite part was performing at football games. Today was one of the games against their school rivals so it was a huge deal, tons of lights and a full stadium full of spectators. Keith and the rest fo the squad performed flawlessly of course, and Lance’s favorite part of the night was watching Keith’s panties flash above him as he flew up in the air when Lance tossed him. Or maybe it was catching Keith, who landed with an easy bounce in his arms and popped up again to wave his little pom poms at the audience. 

On second thought, it was definitely the end of the night when they both ended up in the locker room making out against a row of lockers, wet and messy and hot like the horny teenagers they were. 

And by hot, Lance means H-O-Fucking-T  _ HOT _ . Keith’s arms were wrapped around Lance’s shoulders and his legs were wrapped around his hips, letting Lance press his entire weight into the lockers while they sucked on each other’s tongues. Lance’s hands were on Keith’s ass up under his skirt, already groping at the tight buns while Keith squirmed and made horny little noises in the back of his throat.

“Are you already wet, baby?” Lance pulled back just long enough to ask with a smirk. “I’m not even an alpha and I can smell how much slick you’re leaking out.”

Keith made an angry little noise and scrunched his face, using one of the feet he had wrapped around Lance’s back to give him a little kick. “You’re the one who couldn’t keep his hands off me during the game,” Keith complained, biting at Lance’s jaw. “Groping me any second no one was looking like a horny animal, of course I’d get riled up.”

“I barely touched you at all,” Lance laughed, fingers tugging at the white panties still covering Keith’s ass. “Are you gonna let me fuck you for it?”

Keith keened indecisively, eyes darting around empty locker room like he was expecting someone to barge in. “I am,” he finally relented, dropping his legs from where they’d been hooked around Lance’s waist to let his boyfriend pull his underwear down and off.

White panties hit the floor and Keith kicked off his shoes, little socks still on his feet as he hopped back up to wrap his legs back around Lance’s hips once more.

“That’s my good boy,” Lance cooed, nipping at Keith’s ear and pulling his own pants down just enough to free his cock. 

He pressed up against Keith, rubbing his own cock against the cute little bud of Keith’s omega dick rising up to poke from between the folds of his pussy and lift the front pleat of his skirt like a tiny circus tent. Squeezed his ass again now that it was bare in his hands, enjoyed the feel of Keith’s soft dick and even softer pussy lips as he slid it against his own aching hard cock.

God, Keith was so soft and wet and hot already, and he wasn’t even inside yet. Lance was the luckiest bastard on earth.

Seriously, meeting Keith in high school a few years ago and been a blessing in disguise. Lance and Keith had been in the same P.E. Class and absolutely hated each other, ignoring all the alphas in favor of competing against one another in all of the games the school forced them to play. Even the cheerleading tryouts had been some bizarre double-dog-dare gone wrong, before they both found out how much fun the sport was once they were on the team and kept up at it. 

Which, had to  _ that weekend _ at cheer camp. The only thing that really needed to be said about that weekend was how much banging the two of them did. It had basically been a weekend-long explosion of pent up sexual chemistry with light cheering in the background.

Not to say their relationship was pure sex. Far from that, after that weekend the two had been joined at this hip in the other way as well, and Lance had gotten himself the sweetest cutest boyfriend in the whole universe out of the deal. 

A sweet, cute,  _ slutty _ boyfriend who was about to let Lance fuck him in their locker room after a game. God damn, Keith was the best.

“You’re the best,” Lance sighed, teasing Keith’s pussy with the head of his cock as he drew him in for another kiss. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.”

“You’re not gonna get lucky at all if you keep making me wait,” Keith bit back, rather literally as he nibbled on Lance’s bottom lip. 

Lance sought out the leaking entrance to Keith’s pussy with the head of his cock, breaching the tip inside with ease from how ready Keith was for him. He slid all the way inside in mere moments, instantly sheathed in the tight heat of his lover’s pulsating cunt.

“God you’re tight babe,” Lance admired, already rocking his hips in little twitches. “You swallowed me up so easy, how long have you been wanting this?”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Keith hissed back, moving his own hips to start lifting his hips to land on Lance’s hard cock. Lance could of course take over, slow Keith down and fuck him properly. Instead he did the opposite, leaning back to bear more of Keith’s weight himself and take his back off the lockers, giving his boyfriend more room to move freely.

Move freely he did. With the room to do so Keith eagerly started bouncing on Lance’s dick, riding it there while Lance held him up so Keith could throw as much of his body weight as he wanted onto Lance’s dick.

“That’s my slutty boy,” Lance praised, pumping his hips up to meet Keith halfway. “Ride me like that, I wanna watch you.”

Keith huffed cutely, but he hardly stopped. Bounced his hips even harder, slamming his pussy down onto Lance’s cock to try and fuck himself with all the power in his little body.

Ah, here he was. Keith Kogane, head cheerleader and sexiest omega in the school, red lips open and panting as he rode Lance’s beta cock. Lance knew it wasn’t just his imagination, knew all the alphas in the school were drooling all over themselves for Keith and his ass and his legs and that beautiful honey-ginger scent of his. Knew that the captain of the football team would give his left foot to be here where Lance was, but he wasn’t. It was Lance who was dating Keith, Lance who got to fuck him, and if he had his way he’d be keeping Keith and no alpha ever  _ could _ have him, either.

A low growl bit its way out of Lance’s throat, and his fingers were digging into Keith’s hips. He took control of the pace, dragging Keith down onto his dick at the same time he slammed his hips upwards, taking over everything about their fucking until even Keith’s entire body weight was just being supported by his arms around Lance’s neck and Lance’s cock stuffed up his cunt.

Keith was howling now, cute little sexy moans from deep in his throat. They reverberated off the walls of the locker room to seem even louder, and Keith’s face turned red when he couldn’t control the volume of the voice to stop the echoing screams of pleasure, “Lance,  _ Lance _ !”

He wanted to be able to do this all day but Lance was already getting tired, not able to keep holding Keith up like this for more than a few minutes when they’d just had an hour long football game where he’d been tossing Keith and the other girls around like apples. He had to put Keith down soon, and the bench he had nearly just backed into seemed like the perfect idea.

He tossed him down onto it, peeling Keith of his cock just long enough to sling him over the bench like a sack of potatoes. Keith yelped in surprise but didn’t protest, even bust out a little giggle when Lance flipped him over to lay Keith over the bench on his stomach and helping to pop his ass up for Lance by planting his feet on the ground. 

He even showed off a little, spreading his legs and bending forward over the bench to show off how flexible he was, just how far he could bend over and show off his ass. His skirt was so short that when he was bent over like this Lance could see everything, the red marks on his pale ass cheeks where Lance’s hips had been slamming into his and the wet slick leaking out of the folds of his pussy to glisten on his damp muscled thighs.

Keith even turned his head around to look around his shoulders so Lance could still see his face, still admire the blush as he aimed his cock back into the gap of Keith’s cunt and slid back into the warm embrace of that pussy.

He took it slow this time, determined to tease Keith now that he’d gotten the boy all riled up and desperate for a hard fuck. Slow enough to tease out the location of Keith’s G-Spot, slow enough to strike it carefully with every had slide of his cock, and just fast enough to keep them both from going crazy and Keith trying to take over again. 

He always knew he hit the right spot because Keith kept chirping out little gasps of pleasure every time he hit it, gasps that Lance knew he could turn into screams at any moment if he chose to fuck Keith harder. He kept at his steady pace for a little while longer, watching the way Keith’s round ass jiggled when his hips struck his backside on the depth of every thrust.

“Laaaance,” Keith whined, shaking his ass so his skirt slipped up and his shirt slid up to his shoulders, baring skin everywhere with his eager jostling. “Come on, we don’t have much time! Make me come already, please!”

And Lance could hardly say no to his omega asking like that, could he? Finally Lance begun to quicken his pace, reveling in the hot wet slide of his cock pounding the depths of Keith’s tiny little pussy. 

And pounding hard he was, Keith’s loudening moans nearly drown out by the slap of skin on skin as Lance’s thrusts got harder and deeper. The harder he fucked the more Keith’s pussy throbbed and tightened around him, a perfect feeling and a perfect body and a perfect Keith and Lance was never giving any of them up.

He was gonna fucking mess this pussy up. Bust inside and paint it white, come so deep the whole school could smell Keith carrying his spunk in his pussy long after they finished. But before he was allowed he had to make Keith come first, and Lance knew exactly how to do it.

He hauled Keith up so he could reach around him, twisting Keith around to slide behind him so they were both sitting on the bench together, Keith’s back pressed up to hips front and his head tossed over Lance’s shoulder. This way Lance could reach up under his skirt to circle the begging cock underneath with his fingers, stroking Keith off in time with each his thrusts to drive Keith closer and closer to the edge.

“Lance,” He weeped, little body trembling and shaking in Lance’s lap. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, Lance!”

“What, just like that?” Lance couldn't help but taunt him between hard thrusts. “Not even gonna do a little cheer for us while you’re jumping up and down on my cock like this?”

“Fuck yooooou,” Keith keened, high and whiny from the back of his throat as he did indeed bounce his hips as hard up and down as he was able. “Shut up shut up, I’m so close, I’m so close  _ come on! _ ”

Lance kissed his neck, done teasing as he stroked Keith’s off. Just a thumb and two fingers wrapped round that little weeping cock, stroking it as fast and tight as he was fucking into Keith’s sloppy-wet cunt with how own dick. “Go ahead and come, then.”

Keith writhed and shook and screamed, finally coming with a burst of wetness shooting all over Lance’s hand and the underside of Keith’s pretty skirt. Lance fucked him through it good, fucked him all the way through until he was ready to explode himself, ready to come in Keith’s tight little pussy and maybe all over his ass and legs too.

His fingers dug hard into Keith’s hips, rhythm going erratic as his bucked his hips fast and wild into Keith, chasing his own pleasure.

“Lance,” Keith said in a broken, whiny voice where he was still coming a little himself, pussy throbbing hard around Lance’s cock as he came down from his high. “Lance I think I hear someone nearby you gotta hurry.”

He didn’t need to. Lance was already coming, grunting hard and pushing in deep, firing off rope after rope of come straight into the depths of Keith’s perfect pussy. 

They caught their breath, still on the bench in that same position with Lance stuffed inside of Keith, wet with both of their come. And then when Keith didn’t hear any further signs of human like he shoved Lance off of him, standing up to go fetch his fallen panties form the floor.

Lance watched him slip them on, using a towel to clean off his wet thighs but otherwise ignoring the mess that had been left inside of him. The panties settled around Keith’s ass with a single tug, and Lance watched the damp spot form where he come was making its slow way out of Keith’s pussy to stain his panties.

“Come on,” Keith sighed, sounding perfectly satisfied. “We’ve got a part to get to before someone notices we went missing.”

God damn Lance was a lucky son of a bitch. He wondered if he’d be able to get a little more of that ass at the party later.

—


End file.
